Let It Out
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: "When your face heals up, and you can chew again, let's you and me go grab some dinner, and have some fun." (After #TheKillerTunaJump; One-Shot)


**A/N: Hey all! I wrote this after I saw #TheKillerTunaJump. For reasons I can't explain, it made me happy ;D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. Sam and Cat is not mine.**

**Summary: "When your face heals up, and you can chew again, let's you and me go grab some dinner, and have some fun." (After #TheKillerTunaJump; One-Shot)**

**Let It Out**

Cat and I walked into St. Schneider's Hospital.

It had been a long week. With the tuna jump thing in all, I couldn't catch a breath. Cat had a lot of guts trying to do the jump for me, but I'm glad she didn't. If she would've, who knows how badly she would've been hurt.

But Cat wasn't out of the doghouse. Even though _she_ was okay, Benson wasn't. Yeah, he was alive, but still he was seriously hurt. If Cat hadn't hit the thing they were on, they never would've fallen into the water. Then again, she had no clue how to ride a motorcycle. I know it's partially her fault that Freddie was in the hospital, but it was an accident and Freddie was going to be fine.

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Cat said, in her high-pitched voice.

The woman standing at the counter was a shorter lady; no more than five feet tall. She'd seemed to be shuffling papers around, and looking for something. Her glasses hung near the end of her nose.

"Um, hello?" I said, getting annoyed. It was like we weren't even there. The nerve of some people...

The nurse continued to shuffle papers, and I wasn't having it, "HEY!"

I shoved all of the papers across the table and onto the floor. The lady cowered in fear, "What do you want?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar figure. I turned to see Benson standing there, bag in his hand, "Benson."

He grinned, and walked towards the counter. Cat stepped toward him, "Hey, Freddie, you feeling better?"

"A lot better," I smiled, it was nice to see his face without all of the bandages covering it up.

"'Kay 'kay," Cat took out her phone and turned to me, "I've got plans with Robbie. I'll see ya later, 'kay?"

"How ya gonna get home?" I asked. After all, we did come there on my motorcycle.

"I'm meeting him at that Lettuce Eat Lunch place. It's just across the street," I nodded. Robbie had gotten out of the hospital a couple of days before Freddie had.

"See ya later," Cat left, full of excitement. Her and Robbie had been hanging out a lot and she seemed even more annoyingly optimistic than usual.

Benson and I were left standing alone by the counter. I turned to him, "You want to get out of here?"

He thought about it, "Where are we going?"

"Where else?" I told him, "To get food."

I heard a chuckle behind me as we left the hospital.

* * *

We walked up to the door of the apartment.

We ate dinner at Inside-Out Burger, went to an arcade (his idea), and we took a walk. It was actually nice.

I opened the door, noticing Cat wasn't home yet. _Oh, Cat, _I thought, _bitten by the love bug. _Freddie and I faced each other, "I had fun, Benson."

"Me too," He smiled that goofy smile that I knew all too well.

After a moment, I said, "How long are you going to be in L.A.?"

He looked down at the floor, and then back up at me, "As long as I have a reason to stay here."

Something had been bothering me since I saw Benson that day in Bots: How did Cat get him here? Why did he agree to come?

"What did Cat say to you?" I blurted out. Well, you know me; act now, think later.

"Huh?"

"To get you here?"

He looked at the floor again, "She told me you got ran over by a sports utility vehicle."

Benson had gotten here quickly because he thought I was in trouble. I don't why, but it made me smile.

We looked at each other for a few minutes. There was so much left to say, but how could I say it?

"You want to hang out tomorrow?" He asked.

"I get to pick the place?" That arcade was not my scene.

"Deal," I nodded, and smiled. He was a nerd, but I wouldn't have it any other way, "Thanks for saving me...from the tuna."

I shook my head, "You would've done the same for me."

"Yeah," we looked at each other until, without warning, Freddie wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I really did miss him being around. Being in his arms, I don't know, it felt...right.

We separated and smiled. He started walking away as I shut the door.

My back was against it.

_"I love you." _

_"I love you, too."_

The words pounded in my head until I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the door and caught up to Freddie, "Benson."

He turned around and before he could say anything, I grabbed his collar and pulled his lips to mine. He put his hands on my waist.

When we separated, I looked into his eyes, "I hate you."

He couldn't help but laugh, "I hate you, too."

I kissed him again and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time we did.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it as much as #TheKillerTunaJump! Please review! :)**


End file.
